life with Harry and Ginny (Youtube story)
by SweetGinny88
Summary: This story is about what would have happened if Harry and Ginny became friends after the Chamber. I have always felt Ginny's role should been bigger in the story. This was writen on my Youtube channel but because of changes that youtube made to their uploading process I can't anymore I am writing them here. Hope you enjoy them! Romance will happen later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Life with Harry and Ginny  
Chapter one  
Episodes 1-2

 **A/N This is another one of my youtube stories that I can no longer upload on there so I will be uploading on here. This story is about what would have happened if Harry and Ginny becoming friends after the Chamber of Secrets. What if Ginny was able to talk to Harry after her first year. I have always felt Ginny's role should have been bigger than it was. I mean you don't save someone's life and not become friends or at least talk to each other more. So this is the WHAT IF story of Harry and Ginny after the Chamber of Secrets. It keeps going through all the school year's and maybe beyond. Hope you enjoy. To my youtube readers, I'll work as fast as I can to get to where I left off so you can see what happens next.**  
 **################################**

Starting the 3rd year with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron the day the Weasley's arrive.

When Harry stepped out of his room at the Leaky Cauldron he heard arguing. It only took a few seconds to recognize the yelling. It was Ron and Hermione. Only those two could yell and scream and each with that kind of enthusiasm. Harry walked down the stairs and made his way toward his two best friends.

"Bloody hell Hermione keep that cat away from scammers.", Ron yelled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Crookshanks didn't do anything to scanners. You probably lost him and are just trying to blame Crookshanks."

"Not bloody likely!", he screamed back at her.

Harry couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. Watching his best friend's fight give him a feeling of home. That made him sound crazy but it was true. He had missed them so much during the summer. "Hi Ron, Hermione. How was your summer?"

Ron and Hermione both yelled "Harry!"

Hermione ran to him and hugged him. "I would ask how your summer was but I read about it in the Daily profit."

"Don't worry mate Dad said they aren't going to do anything to you.", Ron said giving him a hug.  
"I know the minster already spoke with me. He said, That it wasn't a big deal and that I wasn't the first and won't be the last witch or wizard to blow up an aunt of anger", Harry said touched by his friend's protectiveness.

"The Minister of Magic came to tell you that? That seems a bit extreme, doesn't it? I mean do they have people to tell you that?", Hermione said with that I want to go to the library and figure this out, look on her face.

Harry was laughing on the inside at the look on her face. "I had the same thought. I think there is more going then what they are saying but I don't know what it is yet."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Of course there is something going on when it comes to you mate. No offense but you're a walking magnet for trouble."

Before Harry could comment on that there was a shout from upstairs. "Ron we found your rat Fred and George found him under your bed.", Ginny shouted.

If looks could kill Ron would be dead twice by the look on Hermione's face. "I told you Crookshanks didn't do anything to Scabbers."

"That bloody cat of your's probably chased him under the bed." Ron scowled at her.

While Ron and Hermione fight over their pet's Harry yelled up the stairs. "Hi, Ginny. Hi Fred and George."

Ginny runs down the stairs "Harry!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She decided over the summer that she wasn't going to be the shy silly school girl around him anymore.

Shocked at Ginny's enthusiasm it took Harry a second or two to hug her back. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled. She loved the way Harry cared about everyone. The concern he showed. Harry was probably the only person in the world who had any idea about what she went throw. "Better then I was when we left Hogwarts. How are you doing?"

"I am better now that I am not at My Aunt and Uncles for the rest of the holiday. I was starting to worry about you when you didn't owl me back."  
"Sorry, we left for Egypt right after I got your owl. Our owl Errol would have died if I had sent him from Egypt to England. He had a hard enough time going from to Hogwarts." Ginny said apologetically

Harry had wished he would have sent Hedwig for to use. I'll do that from now on he thought to himself. Hedwig won't mind the exercise. "It's alright I understand. I am just glad you're okay. How was your trip?"

"It was amazing!", she excitedly. "My brother Bill showed us around all his favorite sights. My favorite was the pyramid's." Oh, we saw…..

As Ginny chatted away about her trip to Egypt they walked off forgetting about Hermione and Ron who had stopped arguing long enough to notice Ginny and Harry acting like best friends. It was an odd display for Hermione considering had no idea that Harry and Ginny had been writing each other since they had left Hogwarts.

Hermione turned her attention back to Ron. "When did that start?"

Ron glared in the direction of Harry and Ginny before saying, "A few weeks after we left Hogwarts at the end of last year. When I asked them about it all they said was that they were helping each other. Ginny was struggling after being possessed by You-Know-Who, understandably so, and Harry kinda of knows what that's like because he has dreams that make it seem like he is directly linked to You-Know-Who."

She didn't miss the glare Ron had sent in the direction of Harry and Ginny and wondered why he was so upset. "If that's all it is then why do you seem so upset about it?"

"Because it's weird…..My best friend and my little sister are friends. Best friends by the looks of it. I suppose I should be happy they aren't dating."

"First of all Ginny isn't old enough to date. Second of all, I don't think Harry like's her in that way." Hermione said laughing at Ron's pettiness.

Ron knew deep down he being selfish but he wasn't ready to share his best friend. He didn't understand why Hermione was so okay with it. "Thank Merlin for that."

Ron and Hermione walked upstairs talking about Ginny and Harry momentarily forgetting about their argument. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were sitting by the fireplace talking.

"….then Scabbers bites him and runs off deeper inside to tomb. Ron starts chasing after him yelling Scabbers Scabbers get back here you bloody rat.", Said Ginny laughing so hard it was almost hard to understand her. "Mum was furious."

Harry was smiling and laughing as Ginny told her story. He realized this was probably his first genuine smile since the summer Holiday started. "I could see Ron doing that. It sounds like your summer was loads better than mine."

She hated those muggles who treated him so badly. She didn't understand how anyone could treat another human being that way especially Harry. All he ever does is put others ahead of himself. He's completely selfless, noble and he's protective of those he love's and cares for. She put her hand on top of his. "I am sorry Harry. I wish I could bat boggy hex those awful muggles. The last letter you sent before we left for Egypt nearly broke my heart. What they are doing to you isn't right. I wish could stay with us."

Harry looked down at her hand touching his, he normally didn't like people touching for long periods of time but with Ginny, it felt right. "Me to Gin. I am grateful I only have to stay there 2 or 3 months out of the year now. At least my Holidays are more enjoyable since your Mum lets me come over. Hogwarts was my first home and the burrow has become like my second home."

"Three months too long if you ask me." She tried not sound as irritated as she felt. "How are your dreams?"

He unconsciously rubs her hand with his thumb in small circles. It's like I am linked to him through my dreams, Ginny. They seem so real sometimes and some are like warnings."

"I know how you feel…., She makes a face as if she was in pain at the memory of her own experience, I don't get much sleep either." Needing him to look at her, for reasons she wasn't quite sure of yet. She touched his cheek with her hand moving his head so that he will look at her. "Mine dreams are not as bad since I have started talking to about them. Your the only who knows what it's like to have him your head. I get them a little more then I used but they aren't nearly as bad."

He smiles at her knowingly. "At least we have each other to talk to now. It's nice to have someone who can understand what it's like to have something so unclean so evil be a part of you. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't have wished what happened to you on anyone but at least their's a silver lining to all this. You can talk to me now instead of running off with a horrified look on your face and I think it's safe to say that all the butter dishes are going to be elbow free." He laughs so that she knows he joking.

Ginny hit him playfully on the arm. "I was….shy. You were the famous Harry Potter. The boy I had a crush on since I was four or five years old. I didn't know how to talk to you." She started laughing so hard at her own silliness towards during her first year, her body was shaking.

"Well, it looks like you figured out how to get past all that. I am glad you did though because I like talking to you. I am sorry I didn't talk to you more during your first year. Ron told me your Mum yelled at all of your brothers for not watching out for you better. For not knowing something was wrong. I am sorry I wasn't there for you either. I know what it's like to be a first-year scared and alone because you don't know anyone."

"Harry if you had tried to talk to me back then I probably would have run off or said something making a complete fool of myself. You don't need to be sorry for not talking to me. We weren't friends then and it wasn't your job to look out for me. My brothers didn't have an easy summer before we left for Egypt. Mum had them outside working most days, even know Percy is of age he was still punished.", she said laughing. "It was almost comical watching him work outside with the twins and Ron."

What Harry and Ginny didn't know was that Fred and George were listening to their conversation.

"Bloody Hell." They whispered at the same time.

"We are going to have to keep a closer eye on them.", George said looking at his twin.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing." Fred agreed.

Meanwhile Sirius Black was standing outside the Leaky Caldron in his dog form. Watching Harry and Ginny talking. One benefit of being in his dog form beside people not being able to recognize him was his hearing was greatly improved. So he was able to catch most the conversation. "Soon my boy…soon you will know the truth.", he thought to himself.

"Ginny look.", Harry said pointing out the window. "That dog out there, I thought I saw that same dog the night I got dropped off here."

Not thinking anything of it Ginny just smiles and say, "Looks like you have a new friend."

Harry looked at the dog. Something about it seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. "I don't know…something just doesn't sit right with me about that dog."

"You're being paranoid Harry. It's a dog a rather ugly one at that, but a dog none the less."

"Well I have good reason to be paranoid, don't I? You're probably right though. Ginny, I was thinking since you and I understand each other so well…I was wondering if you wanted to meet me in the comment room a few days a week? After everyone has gone to bed of course. Maybe we could just talk."  
She couldn't help but smile. "I would love that. Maybe it will help us both sleep better. I hope this year isn't as festive as last year."

He looked at her doubtfully and laughed. "It's Hogwarts Ginny…I don't think that is possible but I promise nothing bad will happen to you this year."

"Thanks, Harry I won't let anything bad happen to you either. We will protect each other."

Before Harry could answer yelled Kids dinner is ready. Harry grabbed Ginny hand and helped her up. "Come on we better go before your Mum comes looking for us."

As Sirius Black watched his godson walk out of the room holding Ginny's hand he could help but be reminded of Lilly and James. He found Ginny to be quite cheeky. Ugly…she think I am ugly that was certainly not something he was used to hearing. Normally people found him cute and adorable in both forms. He thought to himself as he walked away.

Dinner was a short affair due to the fact that everyone had to be on the train in the morning. Everyone said their good nights and headed to bed without much complaint. The next morning wasn't quite as rushed as it normally is with Weasley's because they were all already packed. After breakfast, it didn't take them long to get to Kingscross Station. After they said goodbye to Mr. and Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on the train headed to Hogwarts. In the compartment with them was the yet to be known Professor Lupin.

"Have you lot read about Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban? The Daily profit says he was one of You-Know-Who's followers.", Ginny said addressing everyone after she finishes reading.

"What? Let me see that Ginny." He reaches for the Daily Profit Ginny's holding but she hands it him before he can grab it.

"That explains why Mum and Dad were on edge when we left," Ginny said as Harry started reading the article Ginny just finished.

Harry was confused. "Isn't Azkaban supposed to impossible to break out of?"

"Yes but anymore apparently.", Replied Hermione.  
Without warning the train stopped and everything started to go cold. The windows had frost on them and if anyone spoke you could see their breath. A black figure appeared in the doorway of their compartment and went right for Harry. Whatever this thing was it seemed to be sucking the life out of him. Within seconds Harry passed out. Professor Lupin turned in his seat and Yelled "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Whatever the dark was left quickly as bright white Wolf shot of his wand.

Ginny started to scream, "Harry! Harry! Harry wake up."

Harry opened his eyes with great struggle and groaned.

"Alright there Harry?", Hermione said with concern.

Using what felt like all his energy Harry sat up. "I am fine. Did you see it? What was that thing?"

Ron spoke with a shaky voice. "We didn't see anything mate. All we saw was the windows freeze over then everything went dark. I felt like I would never be cheerful again."

Feeling like now was a good time to step in and explain Professor Lupin spoke. "It was a Dementor. Here eat this it will help.", he said to Harry handing him a piece of chocolate. "If you will excuse me I must go have a word with diver." Without an another word, he left the compartment.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Professor R J Lupin", Hermione said

"How do you? How does she know everything?", asked Ron

"It's on his luggage Ronald." She said pointing to the luggage rack above their heads.

Ginny burst out in laughter. "You can be really thick sometimes Ron."

"Did any of you pass out to?", Harry said looking at his friends.

"No.", they all replied.

Finding the floor uncomfortable he stood up and sat next to Ginny leaning his head back against the seat."So just me then? That's bloody fantastic.", he said sarcastically.

Ginny could tell that Harry didn't look well. "You alright Harry? You don't look good."

Harry turned his head to look at her. "I am Gin. I just feel really tired all the sudden."

Knowing Harry, Ginny figured it was more than that but she knew he would tell her when he was ready. "Go to sleep then. We will wake you when we get to school."

Feeling too tired to fight it Harry closed his and muttered thanks before going to sleep.

The sorting seemed to go quicker this year so it wasn't long before they were able to tuck in and eat dinner before heading to the common room. However before they could leave Professor Dumbledore made an announcement, "Before you head off to bed I have an announcement, because the resent brake out at Azkaban the ministry has ordered that Dementors will keep watch over Hogwarts this year. I must warn you. These creatures are unforgiving and don't care if you are a child or an adult. So stay clear of them. Don't go looking for trouble.", he said looking at Harry. "You may leave now."

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the Common Room. "I can't believe the Ministry think's Sirius Black would come here. What reason could he possibly have to come here?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling we are going to find out.", Harry said

Ron yawns and stretches his arms up. "I am beat. I am going to bed. Coming Harry?"

"You go ahead mate I'll be up in a little while. I am not tired yet. No need to wait up.", Harry replied.

He yawns again. "Right then. Goodnight everyone." Ron went up to bed.

"I am off to bed as well. I'll see you in the morning. Good night.", Hermione said walking to the stairs.

Ginny sighed,"Finally they're gone. Now tell me what happened on the train. I knew something was wrong when you woke up I could see it in your eyes."

Harry smiled in amusement. "I can't hide anything from you can I?"

She returned his smile. "Nope. Now spill."

"When I was being attacked by that thing I heard screaming and then I saw a green light. I think it was my mother. The green light was killing curse hitting her."

Ginny could see the pain in his eye's. Not knowing what to do she reach over to hold his hand hopefully offering some sort of comfort. "Oh, Harry I am So sorry." She leans over and hugs as tight as she possibly can.

"Thanks, Gin I am fine really. It was just a bit of a shock." He returns her hug and finds himself not wanting to let go of her.

Not being able to fight anymore Ginny yawns. "I wish I could do more for you, Harry."

"You do enough for me, Ginny. Having someone like you who knows and understands what I am going through helps a lot. Now your tired and so am I so let's go to bed and I'll see you in the morning.", he said helping her stand up.

She hugs him one more time before saying goodnight and heading upstairs.

"Night Gin.", he calls after her before heading up to his room.

George comes out of his hiding place in the Common Room. "You can tell Ginny fancy's him. However I don't think he fancies her at least not yet.", he whispers to Fred.

Fred agreed. "But I think it's only a matter of time before Harry starts to like her as more than a friend."

Harry walks into the GreatHall and sits with his friends. "Good morning everyone.", he said cheerfully.

"Morning Harry.", Ginny said sending him her best smile.

"Morning Harry.", Hermione replied not looking up from her book.

"Morning Harry.", Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"That's disgusting Ronald at least swallow your food before you speak. Honestly, no one wants to see that.", Hermione said distastefully.

Ron glared at her before turning his attention back to Harry. "What took you so long to get to bed last night?"

He glances at Ginny. "I…um…I couldn't sleep so I just stayed up till I got tired."

Ron doesn't miss the glance he gave Ginny and knows he's lying but lets it go for now. "Okay mate."

Everyone's attention was grabbed by Seamus running in yelling, "He's been cited…He's been cited."

"Who?", Hermione asked.

"Sirius Black!", Seamus said putting the Daily Profit on the table so everyone could see it.


	2. Chapter 2

Life With Harry and Ginny  
Chapter 2  
Episode 3-4

This chapter picks from where it left off last time.

Hermione picked up the paper Seamus dropped on the table. "It says here that he was spotted in Hogsmeade."

It wasn't hard to miss the worry in Ginny's voice when she said, "You don't think he would come here do you?"

Ron rolled his eye's. "Ginny don't be daft What reason could he possibly have to come here? Don't forget Dumbledore has Dementors all over the castle grounds. Sirius Black wouldn't risk coming here. He just escaped Azkaban he would have to be the thickest person in England to come here."

"Dementors haven't stopped him before. He already slipped past them once. What makes you think he couldn't do it again?", Seamus said.

"Good point, but we have something Azkaban doesn't have.", Hermione said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Um Hermione, Ginny began. Do you mind explaining for those of us who aren't seeing the obviousness in this?"

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Dumbledore! He's the most powerful wizard to date. There is no way he's getting inside the castle. He'd have to get past Dumbledore first."

"I hope you're right but past experience's say otherwise.", Harry said

Wanting to change the subject after seeing Harry's worried face Ginny said the first thing she could think of. "What class do you have first Harry?"

Harry gave her a nod as if to say thank you. "DADA. I hope this new teacher is better than that idiot we had last year."

"I don't think anyone can be as thick or as daft as he was. I mean the guy was completely mental.", Ron replied.

Everyone laughed in agreement. Realizing the time Hermione told everyone they had better go before they are late for class.

Harry waited for everyone to leave before he turned to Ginny and said, "I'll see you after class okay? Be safe."

"I will be safe if you will? Ginny said giving him a smile that was reserved only for him.

"Okay. I'll see after class.", he said with a smirk that Ginny found completely adorable.

I am so in love with him she thought to herself as Harry walked away. I wish he would see as more than friends. Hopefully, he will but only time will tell.

Harry was nervous walking into DADA. Last two teacher's for this class had made less and less excited about this subject. He always felt like he could do well in this class if he had a decent teacher. At that moment the new professor walked in.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Professor Lupin. You can all put your books away you won't need them today."  
That statement didn't make Harry feel any better about his new teacher.

"You will need your wands for today's lesson. We will be learning Bogarts today.", Professor Lupin continued. "Bogarts like enclosed dark spaces. Wardrobes, under beds, cupboards, dressers…and so on. You get the idea?"

At everyone's nod of confirmation, he continued. "Can any tell me what a Bogart does?"

Hermione raised her hand so fast it seemed like it should be thrown out of its socket."Yes, Hermione.", said Professor Lupin.

It's a shapeshifter. "It takes the shape of whatever you're scared of most."

"Excellent Hermione! 10 points to Gryffindor. Now class this spell used if you ever come across one. Repeat after me. Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus", Everyone repeated.

"Good. Now for the spell to work you need to think of something funny before saying the incantation. Everyone line up with your wands at the ready. Neville your fist. I want you to think of your grandma's clothes. Only her clothes."

Neville start's to list his grandmother's clothes out loud. Professor Lupin stopped him mid-sentence. "You don't need to say it out loud. Just think of them in your mind."

The Bogart appears as soon as Lupin open's the door. It appears as Snape. Neville points his wand R..R..Riddikulus he shouted. Everyone laughed when they saw the Bogarts version of Snape in Neville's Grandmothers clothes.

Lupin clapped his hands. "Well done Neville."  
One by one the student's had their turn against the Bogart. When Harry's turn comes Professor Lupin was nervous. He had an idea about what his fear would be and if he was right he might have to step in. His thought was confirmed when the Bogart turned into a Dementor. Before Harry could react Lupin jumped in front of Harry turning the Bogart into a deflating balloon when a moon appeared in front of him. "Alright everyone that's it for today. Your homework is 12 inches on Bogarts and what your fear would be. Please add what funny thought you would use to defeat it. Class dismissed." Harry gave him a questioning look but the Professor said nothing in return.

While walking out of the class Ron said, "I hope I never run into one of those things outside this classroom."

"Did you see what Professor Lupin's fear was? I mean who would be scared of the moon of all things? A bit odd don't you think?" Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron.

"I was thinking the same thing. Fear of the moon does seem a bit odd even for the magical world.", Harry replied.

"It does seem silly doesn't it.", Hermione said laughing.

The three were so caught up in their conversation none of them noticed Ginny walking toward them. "Hey what up.", she shouted trying to get their attention.

"Hi Gin, Harry said smiling at her. How was your first class?"

"It was good. We are learning about the Lumos Charm. How did DADA go? Do you like the new Professor?"  
"It went better then I thought it would. He taught us about Bogarts today. It was a really intersection class. I wasn't sure about him at first but if his lesson continuo like this I think he definitely has a shot at being better then the last two.", He said in excitement.

Ginny had never heard of a Bogart before. "What's a Bogart?", she asked.

I wonder if she knows how adorable she looks beautiful when she's confused. Harry thought before answering her question. "I'll explain it later Gin we have to get to our next class." He smiled at her so she wouldn't think he was blowing her off.

"Okay. I can't wait. I'll catch up with you later I have DADA next and I don't want to be late."

"Okay see you later Ginny.", he said before walking off with Ron and Hermione.

Ron may be thick sometimes but even he could see something was going on with those two. He had to know if he was right. "Harry do like my sister?"

Harry looked at Ron as if that was a dumb question. "Of course I do. We are friends we understand each other."

"No, I mean as in more than friends.", Ron corrected.

"I like her but not in that way Ron. We are just friends. Besides she only in her second year. Even if I did like her she's way too young to date right now so I don't think that's something you have to worry about until next year."

Ron breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Don't get me wrong mate I don't mind you being friends but you two dating would be weirder then you being friends."

"Are you sure You're okay with us being friends? Cause I'll be honest you seemed kind put out by it." Harry said doubtfully to his friend.

"It will just take me some time to get used to it is all.", he said trying sound reassuring. Ron really was having a hard time with it but after what Ginny went through last year he didn't feel right denying her a friendship with Harry just because he disliked their friendship.

Harry knew his friend better then Ron gave him credit for. He knew Ron was lying but was happy Ron was at least trying to be okay with it. Even if he wasn't okay with his and Ginny's relationship he wouldn't stop being friends with her. She was becoming just as important to as Ron and Hermione were. "Glad to hear it mate."

The three friends were tired from the long of classes not to mention the pile of homework that was given to them. They were eating dinner when Ginny walked in and sat next to them. Hello everyone. How was your day?", she asked after sitting down.

"Fantastic"

"Boring"

"Good"

Were the response she got all at once.

"How was your day Ginny?", Hermione asked looking up from her dinner.

"It was okay. I like the new DADA teacher. Definitely an improvement from Lockhart."

"That's an understatement. That thick headed mental fool almost got you killed.", Harry said without thinking. Even thinking about it was making Harry angry. If Ron and I hadn't gone looking for her she would have died. Harry didn't like the thought of Ginny not being here at all. His anger must have shown on his face because Ginny put her hand on his to get his attention and said, "I am okay Harry. Thanks to You and Ron I am here alive and breathing. Don't get yourself worked up over by worrying about it what could have happened."

Harry was amazed at the calming effect Ginny had on him. "Thanks, Gin you always know what to say to calm me down."

She smiled at him. "It's what I do."

Unbeknownst to them, the twins were listening. "This time next year I bet they get together.", George said to his twin.

"Haha, I'll take that bet. I don't think it will happen until later on during fourth year or early fifth year. Harry's a bit dense. Ginny clearly likes him. It's obvious to everyone except him.", Fred replied.

"Deal. The winner has to walk around the school with a pink face all day.", said George evilly. He knew Harry would take a bit to catch on but he didn't think it would take him as long as Fred thought. He was giving Harry the benefit of the doubt.

"I hope Harry figures it out before it's too late. I mean Ginny like him and will probably wait for him but I don't think she will wait forever for either.", Fred said as an afterthought.

"Well, all we can do is wait to find out. You know Mum's rule. No dating of any sort till 3rd year.", George replied.

"Mmmm indeed we will.", Fred said thoughtfully.  
The twins went back to watching the 4 friends.

Ron was annoyed. Looking at Harry and Ginny he could tell that there was more going on between them then what was being said. At least Ginny can't date till next year so I don't have to worry about that yet, he thought.

Hermione didn't miss the annoyed look on Ron's face as he watches Harry and Ginny interact. She knew Ron well enough to know that he was about to say something that would only start a fight. She had to get Ron out of there quickly. "Well, I am done. I think I'll head back to the common room. Ron do you want to come? I'll help you get your homework started."

"Sure that sounds good. I think I ate too much anyway. My stomach hurts.", he said standing up and walk's out with Hermione in tow.

Ginny knew Ron was upset. "What's got his wand in a not?", she asked looking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eye's while watching his two best mate's walk out. "He's got it stuck in his head that we like each other as more than friends. I told him we were just friends. We understand each other and can relate to what the other is going through. I told him that help each other and are really great friends but he doesn't seem to believe me."

The thought of Harry only thinking of them as friends made Ginny sad. Well, at least I know where I stand with Harry now. I wish he could see how great we could be together."What did he have to say to that?"

"He said he was alright with us being friends but it would take him some time to get used to it. Even if I did like you as more then a friend your Mum wouldn't let you date until next year anyway. So right now it shouldn't be a problem for him."

That gave Ginny some hope for the future. Does that mean if I was old enough he would date me? That thought brought a smile to her face.

"What are smiling about?"

"Ron and his weird thinking. I was also thinking about the fun I could have annoying about this." It wasn't a complete lie but it was the first thing that popped into her head. She knew telling what she was really thinking would scare him off.

What a minute…she thinks dating me would be weird? Get it together Potter he told himself. Ginny can't date now anyway so that doesn't matter. Why should he care anyway Ginny was his friend nothing more. He needed to change the subject before this conversation got weird. "So I had a weird dream last night."

"Let me guess. The green light and your Mum screaming again?" Harry and been having the same dream ever since his attack on the train.

"You…How did you know?", He asked shocked that she was able to guess so accurately.

"It was just a hunch based on the fact that You have been having the same dream since the attack on the train. It helps that we sent letters to each other this summer and the late night chats help me know that once you start having a dream it usually repeats several times.

"This might sound rude because you almost died but there are days I am glad you were taken to the chamber because if you hadn't we wouldn't be as close as we are and now that I know as a person the thought of us not being friends scares me."

"Our friendship is probably the only positive thing that came out of that experience and for that, I am glad as well." Hearing Harry as that about their friendship made her grin. "I think we would close, She continued. Maybe not in as soon it happened and maybe not the same way, but I think eventually we would have become friends. Once I got over my inability to talk to you.",she adds with a smile.

"That's a better way to look at it", he said returning her smile. He noticed time the time and realized it was almost curfew. "It's almost curfew we should head for the common room before we get in trouble. I don't fancy getting detention this soon into the year."

"Me either." Harry and she walked out of the great hall walking at a faster than normal to try and make it back in time. "So have you thought about why you keep having this dream?"

"Of course. To be honest, every time I wake up it's like I just finished living my worst nightmare. Watching Your Mum get killed isn't exactly something I want to relive even if I am only remembering bits and pieces of it."

Ginny could only imagine what that would be like. She would be wreck reliving something like that. "I am sorry Harry. I wish I could take away some of that pain. That would be a horrible experience to relive every night."

"Your sweet to want to but I wouldn't let even if you could. I wouldn't wish this on anyone especially you. How are you doing with your dreams?"

Ginny hated thinking about her dreams but if Harry was going confined to her then she knew she had to tell him. "Honestly…I dream about the chamber and the chicken blood. I dream about all the students I hurt. It's reliving it makes it hard to move past it. It's not as bad it used to be. Thanks to you.", she added with a smile.

"I feel the same way about you. Being able to talk to someone who actually understands make it tolerable to deal with."

By the time they reach the common room both of them are tired. They say goodnight and head for their beds each hoping to get a dream free night of sleep.

As the weeks went by Harry and Ginny grow closer as friends. Harry tried his best to spend time with Hermione and Ron so they didn't feel neglected. Harry was happy he and Ginny were growing closer but he didn't want to lose his relationships with Ron and Hermione in the process. Most nights the group spent their time doing homework or talking. Harry and Ginny still had their late night discussions on occasion talking about everything and nothing each enjoying the closeness they felt. Before they knew it was time for the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry felt that Ginny couldn't go but he promised he would bring her back some candy. Harry met his friends by the main doors excited about the trip. When Flitch asked for the permission slips Harry remembered his uncle hadn't signed his permission slip. He hoped McGonagall would let him go anyway understanding the situation. When he didn't hand his permission over he tried explaining that his Uncle hadn't signed it because of the fight they got in after he blows up his uncle's sister. "Couldn't you sign it for me?"

"I am sorry but only a parent or Guardian can sign it. Maybe next year, she said trying to not look at his puppy dogs eyes. She felt sorry for him and wished she could do more to help but school rules simply wouldn't allow it. "Why don't you going spend some time with I have seen you spend a lot of time with her lately. I am sure would enjoy the company seeing as how she can't go either", she before walking away.

Ron and Hermione had been waiting for him while he talked with Professor McGonagall. "It's okay guys. I guess I'll wait here till you get back. Ginny can't go so I'll go find her and kill some time while you're gone.", he said trying to hide his disappointment.

Both of them nod but were unable to hide their disappointment. They both wanted Harry to come but they couldn't do anything about it so they said goodbye and left.

Harry knew he should go find Ginny like he said but he was mad he couldn't go just because of his relatives. Out of anger Harry went and got his cloak and tried to sneak to Hogsmeade but he didn't get far before Fred and George grabbed him. They dragged him to a hidden staircase so they couldn't be seen by anyone walking by. He struggled to get out their grip. "Let me go. I am trying to get Hogsmead.", he said not understanding why the twins of all people were trying to stop him.

"We know." , they said at the same time. Figuring it was safe enough they took off his cloak.

"Then I don't understand why you're trying to stop me. I thought you two of all people would understand."

Fred and George hand Harry the map.

"What's this rubbish", Harry said

"Would you like to do the honors Fred", George said looking at his twin.

"Yes I would", replied Fred.  
Fred points his wand at the map and says, "I solemnly swore I am up to no good." Harry looks at the map shocked to see moving footprints with Dumbledores name next to it. "Is that.

"Dumbledore", George said before Harry could complete his sentence.

"In his office pacing", Fred continued

"He does that a lot", George finished.

Harry still didn't understand how this was supposed to help him. "How does this help me exactly?"

"Through the secret passageway of course", they said speaking at the same time.

Harry always found it odd that they could speak at the same time or could finish each other sentences. Fred and George pointed to the map showing Harry how to find the different secret passageways. Telling him which would take to Hogsmead.

"Thanks. This is brilliant. Not that I am complaining but why are you giving this to me. With all the pranks you do around school it would seem more helpful to you."

"It has come in handy but we have decided your needs are far greater than ours," Fred started.  
"And we have memorized everything on the map anyway so it's not going slow us down by not having it," George finished.

"Oh, more thing Harry." When your done point your wand at it and say mischief managed otherwise anyone can read it," they tell him.

Harry wastes no time taking the secret passageway hurrying as fast as can to Honeydukes hoping we will still have time to find Ron and Hermione without getting caught. On his way out he grabs a lollypop. When he walks out of the store he doesn't notice Hermione and Ron behind him. It doesn't take long for them to see the footprint in the snow being made by someone they can't see. It only takes them a few seconds to know it's Harry under his cloak. They walk toward him and whisper "Harry" when they get close enough.

"Sssshhh I don't want to get caught. Let's go somewhere where I won't be seen."  
The three friends walked together head toward the shirking shack. Ron and Hermione tried to cover Harry's tracks as best as they could.

"How did you get out the Castle without anyone noticing?" They may not be able to see you but they would have your footprints", Hermione clarified.

"Fred and George helped me."

Ron should have known the twins would be involved. "No surprise there. Look, Ron said pointing toward the Three Broom Sticks. Isn't that the Minister of Magic? What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but going to find out. I bet it has something to do the Sirius Black. Wait here I'll be back", Harry said not waiting for an answer. He ran to the door getting in before it closed all the way. He followed the Minister up the stairs and into a room. He was surprised to see McGonagall in the room with a few other people.

"Okay, we should be safe to talk here. Go ahead, Professor. Tell them what they need to know", the Minister said.

"13 years ago when James and Lilly Potter found out they were marked for death they went into hiding. Few knew where they were but one of the people who did was Sirius Black. He was best friends with the Potters for years. He betrayed them and told You-Know-Who where they were. Black also killed one of the Potters friends by the name of Peter Pettigrew. All they found was a finger of him."

"Yes, we know this. That's nothing new", the Minister said sounding annoyed.

"Yes but what you didn't know was Sirius Black was and remains to this day Harry's godfather and I believe he is coming to finish what he started years ago. I think he's going to try and kill Harry Potter."

After hearing this Harry walked of the room not caring if he got caught. He was too angry to care. Once he got down the stairs and out the door he started walking toward the shack.

Hermione noticed the footprints and quickly pointed them out to Ron. "Come on let's hurry and catch up", Ron said as him and Hermione ran to catch up with Harry.

They followed Harry's footprints to a big rock where they assumed he was sitting. When they got closer they could him crying. Hermione pulled off the cloak before asking him what happened. Harry finally lost it and screamed, "He killed them!"

"What are you talking about Harry?", Hermione said baffled as what he was talking about.

"Sirius Black killed my parents. He was their friend. They trusted him and he betrayed them", Harry said shouting. "In the meeting they said he coming to look for me and finish what he started 13 years ago. I hope he finds me because when he does I am going to kill him."

Wanting to comfort her friend in some way Hermione hugged Harry. He wasn't usually big on being touched but she figured he needed at least that right now and she didn't think would care at the moment. "I am sorry Harry." She hears laughing and quickly pulls Harry's cloak over him. "Quit it's Malfoy."

"Oh look it's Mudblood and Weaselbee," Malfoy said sneering at them.

"Shove off Malfoy", Ron replied not want to deal with Malfoy's and his band of loons.

"Boys I think it's time we teach Weaselbee how to respect his superiors", He said adjusting his coat.

"I hope you don't mean you", Hermione said nearly laughing at thought of Malfoy being anyone's superior.

"No one was talking to you Mudblood."

Harry uses the distraction to sneak behind a tree and starts throwing snowballs at Malfoy and his goons. Being the coward he is Malfoy started running away with his friends as Harry kept throwing snowballs at them. When they are sure Malfoy is gone Harry takes off his cloak and they all start laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Life with Harry and Ginny  
Chapter 3  
episodes 5-6

"I am going to take the secret passageway back to the castle so I don't get caught. I'll meet you in the common room." Harry said as he started walking away.

"Bye," both Ron and Hermione called.

By the time Hermione and Ron arrived back to the Common room, Harry was nowhere in sight. All they could do was hope Harry had not been caught on his way back to the castle.

Harry was making his to the fat lady when he heard yelling. 'That sounds like Ginny', he thought. Without a second to wast, he took off running towards the yelling.

When Harry turns around the corner he saw Malfoy had Ginny pushed against the wall. "You can thank your brother for this." He taunted her. He raised his fist to her. Ginny closed her eye's and tried bracing herself for the hit but it never came.  
Harry throw Malfoy off Ginny making him hit the wall behind him with a groan. "Touch her again and I'll hang you from the roof of the school and leave you there to die." Without thinking, he grabbed Ginny's hand and walked away.

"My father will hear about this," Malfoy yelled before Harry could get too far.

"Go ahead tell your father because I would love to tell Professor McGonagall why I had to hit you," Harry said glaring at him and walked away.

When he thought they were far enough away Harry pulled Ginny into an empty classroom. When he turned around to look at her he was met with tears. Ginny was crying. "Ginny are you okay?" He looked her up and down frantically looking for injuries on her.

"I am now. I don't know what he was planning to do but you got there just in time, Harry." She had tear's down her cheeks at this point. "Thank you so much for saving me again."

Not knowing what else to do he pulled her into a hug. "Your welcome Ginny. I promise I'll always be here to save you." After a moment of hugging, he pulled back to look at her. "Until we figure out what Malfoy had planned will you please stay with me or one of your brothers, When your not either in bed or in the bathroom? I don't want anything to happen to you." He pulled back to him so could hug her again. He wasn't sure why but the idea of having Ginny in his arms pleased him greatly.

Between the shock of Malfoy's attack and the shock of being in Harry's arms left Ginny's ability to speak was slim to none at the moment so she just nodded her head while it rested against Harry's chest.

While Harry was reluctant to pull out of this hug he knew he needed to get back to the common room where he knew his friends were waiting. So he pulled away. "Come one we need to get to the common room. Ron and Hermione are waiting for me. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. Just caught me off guard that's all." She looked down at there joined hands and couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as they walked through the halls together.

"Good I am glad he didn't hurt you. Bloody git deserves a lot worse then what he got from me." Harry grumbled walking into the common room still holding Ginny's hand.

Fred, George, and Ron all yelled: "What's going on." Pointing at Harry's and Ginny's joined hands.

Squeezing Harry's hand before reluctantly letting it go she said, "Relax it's not what it looks like. Malfoy attacked me but Harry got there just in time to save me from whatever Malfoy had planned. He was holding my hand to protect me."

"Well done Harry"…began Fred

"Hope you gave that git"…George cut in

"A reason to stay away." They finished to together.

Ginny couldn't stop the snicker that escaped her. If it was anyone else but Harry how had been holding her hand this conversation would be going a lot differently. "Oh, he did." Ginny began with a smile. "Harry hit him so hard Malfoy hit the opposite wall I was pinned to. Then he threatened to hang Malfoy from the school roof and leave him there."  
Ron walked over to Harry and gave him a brotherly hug and said, "Thanks, Mate."

"Anytime. Anyway, I told Ginny I didn't think it was safe to be by herself til we know what Malfoy was planning on doing. So I told her to stay with me or any of you in case he tries again."

"In the meantime…Fred began  
"We will make sure…George cut in  
"Malfoy is taken care of" They finished together.

Harry just nodded his head in agreement before walking off to sit by the fire in his favorite couch. Hermione moved to sit next to him. "You alright Harry", she asked.

"I am fine. Malfoy really gets on my nerves. I don't want to even think about what would have happened if I hadn't gotten there in time."

"Git needs to be taught a lesson", mumbled Ron before walking over to Fred and George.

Ginny sat on the other side of Harry on the couch. "You're like my own personal knight in shining armor. That's twice you have saved me." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Harry was grateful to Ginny for trying to lighten the mood. So he joined in the fun with a smile. "At your service Miss Weasley", he said bowing his head a little in her direction.

Both girls laughed at his antics. This was the rear side of Harry that not everyone was privileged enough to see. His playful side. The three sat on the couch laughing and playing around while Ron and the Twins plotted revenge against Malfoy. The rest of the day went without any problems. After dinner that night Harry and Ginny were talking in the common room by the fire. "I have been thinking about your dreams." Ginny began. "I think its some sort of warning. A warning for what exactly I am not sure. It all fit's if you think about it."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Think about it. You started having dreams of your Mum dying and then the man who helped kill your parent's brakes out Azkaban and was last stopped very close to the castle. Not to mention it fits with my dream as well."

"Your dream? How does this fit your dream?" He asked wondering why she hadn't told him this before now.

Ginny wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. She hadn't told anybody much of anything about her time in the chamber. She knew if anyone would understand it would be Harry. With that in mind, she began her explanation. "When the life was being drained out of me in the Chamber of Secrets I was part of him for a moment and for that short moment his thoughts were, why kill Mudbloods when I can kill Harry Potter. I have been dreaming of that moment almost every night."

Harry didn't know what to say. He understood what it was like to have Voldemort in your head, but to be one with him even for a moment…to think like him, he couldn't even begin to imagine what that would be like. His respect for Ginny grows ten times at the moment. "That's brilliant Ginny! It all fits. The question is how do we catch Sirius Black?"

"I don't know, Harry but at least we have a starting point."

'I don't want to go to bed yet', Harry thought to himself. 'Talking to Ginny has been almost soothing. She treats me like Harry, not the boy who lived.'

So Harry thought of everything and anything so he could to continue talking to Ginny. He asked about her favorite Color, her favorite food, what she likes to do with her free time when she's not studying for classes. Much to Harry's delight her favorite past time was Quidditch. He couldn't keep the smile off his face hearing her stories about sneaking out at night to use her brother's brooms when everyone was asleep. The Weasley brothers wouldn't let Ginny play because they didn't think she could do it, not to mention the fact that they thought she was made of glass. Harry told her a little about his life before Hogwarts. Ginny had to smother her laugh with her hand, hearing about his cousin ending up inside the snake cage when they went to the Zoo.

After two hours Harry could see Ginny fighting off sleep. So he decided to call it a night. "Ginny I think we should call it a night. You're dead on your feet and your jaw is likely to be sore in the morning from all that yawning," He said laughing a little.

Ginny could see the smile on his face that seemed to be reserved for only her. She comforted by that fact. Having something that was just for her, especially from Harry made her feel she had been given the best gift she had ever received.

"You're right I am dreadfully tired. I had fun talking to Harry we should do this more often."

Harry hit her again with that smile that was just for her before saying, "I had a great time talking with you to Ginny. Why don't we make this a nightly occurrence?"

"I would love that. G'night Harry."

"G'night Ginny", he said watching her walk away.

It was a few days later Harry was in Professor Lupins office learning the Patronus charm. Harry needed a way to fight off the Dementors. He couldn't express how thankful he was to his DADA Professor for giving him away.

"Okay, Harry I want you to thank of the happiest memory. Focus on that memory, only that memory. Once that memory is clear in your mind you say, Expecto Patronum."

Professor Lupin walked over to a chest and opened it once Harry gave him the go ahead. A Dementor came out of the chest went straight to Harry.

Harry had his wand out in front of him. "Expecto…Expecto", Harry barely got the last Expecto out before he passed out.

When Harry woke up next it was with a groan. He felt a combination of sick and having to wind knocked out of you.

"Here eat this. It will make you feel better," Professor Lupin said handing him a piece of chocolate. After a moment of letting Harry rest, he said, "Ready to go again?"

He nods his head. "Okay, I am ready."

"Before we begin again, Harry what was the memory you used?"

"The first time I rode a broom, sir."

"That's not nearly good enough. It has to be a strong memory," Lupin said relighting some candles.

"I have something sir, but it's not a memory really it's for like a dream."

Lupin turned around to face him. "Is it the happiest moment you can think of?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Alright Harry wand at the ready." He walked back over the chest looked back at Harry to make sure he was ready and opened the chest again.

This time without hesitation Harry shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM" The brightest light Harry had ever seen shot out of Harry's wand. Harry used his wand to lower the boggart back into the chest.

Lupin closed the chest quickly before turning to Harry. "Well done Harry."

"Thank you, sir." Harry felt drained. His skin was pale. "Sir, I think I am done for today."

The professor nods his head in agreement. He hands Harry a larger piece of chocolate. "Eat that it will help you feel better. This spell is very advanced only the most skilled Witch or Wizards can produce a full Patronus. You're doing better than most."

"What do you mean by full Patronus, Sir?"

The worn out professor looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "When someone produces a full Patronus usually takes the shape or form of something that represents the most to that person. For example, your Dad's Patronus was a stage and your Mum's was a Doe."

Harry was shocked at the mention of his parents. "You knew my parents, Sir?"

"Oh yes. They were two of my closest friends. You look like your father except for your eye. You have your mothers eyes."

Harry smiled at his Professor. "I know people tell me that all the time."

"You better get to bed. Get some rest, Harry. You will need it."

"Thanks, Professor I'll see you tomorrow." Harry walks out of the classroom with the thoughts of his parents.

The next day Harry and Ginny walked around the school grounds. They hadn't been talking about anything specific. Just whatever came to their minds. Harry had never felt so free talking to someone before. He loved talking to Ron and Hermione but with Ginny, it felt freeing. She never judged or made him feel like he was making Mountains out of molehills when he talked about the dreams he had at night. She never repeated anything he told her to anyone. Harry knew that whatever he told Ginny was between them. It was that fact that meant the most to Harry.

"So how's was your lesson with Professor Lupin?"  
Ginny asked to bring Harry out of his thoughts.

"It was great. We practiced the Patronus charm. We still have a lot of work to do with it before I would be able to use it outside of a classroom but I should be able to protect myself when the Dementors attack again. It takes a lot out of me though. Last night I had no trouble sleeping I was so tired."

"Sounds like it's hard to learn."

"Yes, it is. I am a long ways from mastering it but when I do I'll teach you." Harry said looking at her thoughtfully.

'Theirs a lesson I wouldn't miss come hell or high water.' Ginny thought to herself. "When's your next lesson?"

"We have them every Friday night. I am assuming for the rest of the year. He didn't really give an end date for me to think otherwise."

"The Quidditch game against Hufflepuff is tomorrow. Are you ready for it?" Ginny asked with a smile. She loved talking Quidditch with Harry. They both had such a passion for it. They could talk for hours about it. While Ginny was a Holyhead Harpy's fan Harry leaned more toward Puddle-mare United. She was sure that little fact had Ron's head exploding into little Cannon shaped pieces. She was slowly turning Harry into a Harpy's fan even if he didn't realize it.

"More than ready. Wood has us practicing almost every night. He's going to bloody well kill us if he doesn't let up soon."

"I wish I could play. I realize my Mom thinks I am too young. I am sure the fact that I am her only girl plays a part in that as well but I could wipe the floor with my brothers if I had the chance."

Harry laughed and gave her the best smile she had ever seen. Given she was probably over exaggerating but she loved it when Harry smiled at her like that. She only ever saw it when they were alone together. Almost like it was reserved for her. With that thought in mind, she smiled back at him.

"I have no doubt that you could wipe the floor with your brothers. The day you decided to show them how Quidditch is really played please make sure I am there so I can take pictures of their shocked face's." He laughed just imagining their face's. "When you do play I will definitely be your biggest fan."

"That only seems fair considering I am your biggest fan." 'He's my biggest fan!' Her inner 8-year-old self screamed. "It's a deal then. You can be there but I want copies of those pictures."

She couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of her imagining her brother's shocked faces. Her family, while she loved them, new little of Ginny's ability to play Quidditch. She was treated like glass by her brothers because she was the youngest and the only girl in the family. Not mention the whole Tom Riddle fiasco from last year only added to that. So outside of helping her mother around the house and playing at the pond by the house, hanging out with Luna and writing letter's to Harry during the summer, her family wasn't aware she did anything else.

Like sneaking out of the house at night to ride around on one of brothers brooms. No one but Ginny and her Dad knew that Molly Weasley took a sleeping potion once a week to catch up on her sleep. It was on those nights that Ginny would be out most of the night riding.

"Would you like me to sign your broom Miss Weasley?" He said teasingly.

Using an overdramatic high pitched voice and all the sarcasm she could muster she said, "Oh would you please. All the other girls will be so jealous."

They both fell into a fit of laughter. Covering their stomachs from the pain the laughter brought on.

"Thank you, Ginny."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For always making me laugh. For being a fantastic friend and mostly for not treating me differently because I am the chosen one." He said putting up air quotes. "You and Hermione are the only to girls who treat me normally."

"You are a great person, Harry. Your personality is one of your best quality's you have even if you are stubborn and don't always think thing through." She smiled to let him know she was teasing him. "To me, those things are way better than being famous."

"I feel the same way about you, Ginny. We understand each other so well it's like we were made for each other. I am going to marry you someday Ginny Weasley." He said the last part in a teasing tone but surprisingly the thought of marrying her didn't scare him as much as it should have. He was only 13 after all.

'I know he's teasing but just hearing him say the words, I am going Marry you someday Ginny Weasley. Nearly made me jump up and down. If he loved me in the way I love him, the made for each other part of his statement would be an understatement'. She thinks to herself.

"I agree, Harry." She said in a completely serious manner before switching back to teasing him. "I expect a proper proposal though, . We're talking candlelight dinner in the middle of the Quidditch pitch and broom ride afterword." She laughed at the thought only because she knew it would never happen.

Unbeknownst to Ginny Harry was filing that information away for reason's his 13-year-old self didn't understand but figured it wouldn't hurt remembering. He smiled at her before saying, "As wish Miss Weasley."

The next day Harry found himself playing in one of the hardest Quidditch games he had played so far. Not only was it raining but the harsh winds were making hard to fly and his visibility was like trying to find your way out of a pool of murky water.

Harry was so focused on trying to find the snitch he didn't see the bludger that would have hit him it Fred and George hadn't blocked it.

"Thanks, guys!" Harry shouted to them.

Two hours of flying. Not being able to find the snitch and the weather seemed to get worse. Harry was exhausted. By some miracle, Harry finally spotted the snitch. Unfortunately for Harry the Hufflepuff seeker spots at the same time. They are both racing to catch it. The snitch shoots straight up forcing them to fly at 90-degree angle. Both seekers are neck and neck reaching for the snitch.  
The higher they seem to fly the colder it gets. The Hufflepuff seeker seems to freeze in place and starts falling down. Thankfully still on his broom. Harry continues up chasing the snitch. Right before he grabs it a Dementor appears above him and starts the Dementors kiss. The last thing Harry hears is his mothers scream.

Much to everyone's horror Harry was plummeting to the ground. Shocked gasps and screams could be heard all around. Right before he hit the ground, Dumbledore with his wand out shouts something, what exactly no one knows, that slows him down enough so the hit doesn't kill him.

The next time Harry regained consciousness he could tell he was surrounded by his friends and teams members before he opened his eyes.

"He looks horrible." He could hear Ron say.

"Why don't we throw you off the Astronomy tower and see how you look." Fred and George said in their usual finishing each other sentence's kind of way.

"I hope he's okay." He could hear the distress in Hermione's voice.

He opened his eye's. "I think He'll be fine.", Harry said smiling at Hermione. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember mate? You had a nasty fall." Ron looked confused. He couldn't understand how Harry could forget a fall like that.

"I meant with the game. Did we win?"

Hermione nodded her giving Harry his answer. They had lost. All the practice Wood had us doing felt like it was for nothing. Hermione must have seen the disappointment in his face. She tried to give him a reassuring look as she explained, that if the Dementors hadn't attacked they probably would have won. She explained that Dumbledore sent them straight off. She said that no one blamed him and she was sure the Minister was going to get an ear full from their Headmaster about this attack.

Harry sighed in frustration. "That means unless Ravenclaw beats Hufflepuff we will have no chance at winning the championship and getting the house cup." He looked at his teammates with an apologetic look before saying, "I am sorry guys."

"It's not over yet Harry. It would take a miracle for Hufflepuff to beat Ravenclaw. They are too good. On the off chance that they do lose, we've still got a chance if Hufflepuff loses to Slytherin." George said trying ease Harry's anxiety.

"Ya mate don't get your knickers in a twist. It's all about the numbers. And the numbers say it's not over yet." Said Fred.

"Thanks," Harry said looking at everyone so they knew he was addressing all of them.

"Theirs one more thing mate. When you fell your broom…" Ron couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. Seeing Harry's broom after his fall nearly made him fall to his knees. He loved that broom as much as Harry did.

Seeing Ron's anxious look did nothing for Harry's growing anxiety over his broom. "What happened to my broom?"

"When you hit the ground your broom shattered," Ron said holding up what was left of Harry's broom for him to see.

Before Harry could respond to his best friend he heard someone running in through the doors and could hear Ginny's very Panicked voice. "Is he…" She stops talking when she Harry sitting up in his bed looking at her.

"Hello, Ginny. I am fine." he greeted her with the smile that was reserved for only her.

'I love when he smiles at me like that.' She thought. Her only response was "That's brilliant." Followed by a smile.

Fred and George gave each other knowing looks. Both thinking 'There is definitely something going on there.'

"Okay, it's getting to crowed in here. Only 3 visitors at a time please." said the school nurse before continuing on her way to her office.

After his Goodbyes to most of the group Ginny, Hermione and Ron were the only ones left by Harry's bedside.

"Sorry about your broom mate," Ron said looking as heartbroken as Harry felt.

"It's alright mate I'll just ride a school broom till I can get a replacement." Although Harry was disappointed he didn't want to show it in front of Ron.

Seeing that Harry needed a subject change Hermione said, "The Dementors aren't supposed to come inside school grounds. Dumbledore was furious. He sent an owl to the Ministry after you were brought here."

Harry didn't respond to Hermione. He was deep thought about something. Ginny could see this so she asked,  
"What's wrong Harry?"

"Before I nearly plummeted to my death I heard my Mum screaming…" not him not Harry. Please, not Harry." Then I saw a green flash of light and…"  
Harry couldn't finish what he was saying but he was surrounded by his 3 closest friends so he didn't really need to finish each of them could feel in the blank themselves.

Ron swallowed hard trying to get a hold of his emotions. He needed to be strong for Harry. "I am sorry mate. I can't even imagine what that's like."

Hermione couldn't think of anything to say so she did the next best thing, she hugged him.

"Another piece to the puzzle", Ginny said out loud not meaning to. Harry just gave her a nod silently telling he understood what she meant.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said at the same time. Both understandably confused.

Harry and Ginny spent the next hour filling Ron and Hermione in on the dreams Harry's been having and how everything seems to coincide with a warning. Harry told them that he had never heard his Mum say, "Not him. Not Harry.", before now. They left out the part about Ginny and her dreams. Harry could tell she didn't want her brother finding out and it wasn't his place to say anything.

The only response Hermione and Ron had was, WOW! 


End file.
